


The Final Act

by Angelixia



Series: Febuwhump 2021 Collection [28]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Break Up, Break Up Talk, Complicated Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heartache, Heartbreaking, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Love Triangles, Other, Regret, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, frustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29730762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelixia/pseuds/Angelixia
Summary: Rocky was an understatement if you wanted to describe your relationship with him, but neither of you wanted to let go, and yet caging each other from both of your happiness could only go so far.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Series: Febuwhump 2021 Collection [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125476
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The Final Act

**Author's Note:**

> Submitted for Febuwhump prompt Day 27: "I wish I had never given you a chance."

You throw yourself to your bed with a huff. Facedown on the mattress, you just wished to disappear for a moment’s peace… but alas, it wasn’t meant to be. Your phone rang, prompting you to sit up and fish the damn thing from your bag. The caller ID that was splashed on the screen had you scrunching your nose.  _ What does he want now?  _ You thought as you debate on answering. In your mind’s eye, you can see those captivating brown eyes, the same wind-swept hair, and the snarky attitude he always seemed to have. With a click of your tongue, you decide against your rational thoughts and press the accept button.

“Where are you?” The anger in his voice was unmistakable from his tone as he grits his teeth.

“Nowhere.” 

“Y/N, answer me. I don’t have the patience to deal with this right now.” You roll your eyes at his remark.  _ When did you ever? _ You wanted to ask. But for some reason, you were able to keep your mouth shut. “Don’t make me call your friends, Y/N—”

“What do you want, Tooru?” You sigh, more exasperated than angry.

“What were you doing with him?” His anger sent up a shiver up your spine, and you could already imagine his fingers curling into a fist and his nails digging into the soft flesh of his palms.

“Nothing.” You lie. Ever since you saw Tooru spending more and more time with his fangirls lately, jealousy steadily flowed into your veins. It wasn’t as if he wasn’t aware of it. You couldn’t be mistaken, and to be honest, he is most likely intentionally making you jealous, for god knows what.

“Someone saw you with Tobio earlier today. They said you were wearing his shirt.”  _ Fuck.  _ “Now, tell me, how is that  _ nothing _ ?”

“Don’t call me out like you’re not doing the same, Tooru.” You scold him, hands gripping the sheets in irritation. “I’ve seen you with a girl for the past few days when you told me you were done playing games.” His silence was more telling than anything, only succeeding in confirming your suspicions. “Anything else to say?”

“I’m coming to your apartment.”

“What? Tooru, you can’t—” And the line went silent. You click your tongue as you hop off the bed, pacing as the gray skies outside your window hinted at a forthcoming downpour, but you had a feeling that it wouldn’t stop your lover from coming over. Gone were the better days because now, jealousy seemed to flow into both of your veins so freely. It didn’t help that Tooru is one of the top athletes in volleyball in the country right now. Garnering attention was inevitable, and he relished in it. As silver drops of rain started to pour outside your apartment, the cold dread started to settle deep within you. The fact that your phone was silent didn’t help and only convinced you more that Tooru was serious about going to you, and it made you bit your lip. The sudden knock on your door made you jolt in surprise.

“It’s me.” He called. His voice was muffled on the other side. Slowly but surely, you made your way outside your bedroom towards the foyer of your small apartment. As you reach out to open the front door, you hesitate, thinking whether or not to let him in. “Y/N, open up.”

“You do realize you have a key to my apartment, right?”

“I forgot.” His remark makes you sigh.

“Why are you here, Tooru?”

“Just open up… Then we’ll talk.” His voice was imposing, and he did his best to hide the irritation behind his words, but you could tell it was definitely there. Little by little, you turn the doorknob to open the door a crack and saw Tooru in a hoodie, bits of his hair collecting raindrops, and his eyes piercing through you. He pushed the door open effortlessly, making you stumble your way back towards the inside of your apartment. And as the door to the outside world shuts, you prepare to run and lock yourself away from him. The hunger in his eyes was unmistakable. You knew those eyes very well… and he knew your scared little doe-eyed ones perfectly. His hands grabbed one of your wrists as you turned, and it took him no time at all to pin you to the nearby wall with a thud.

“T-Tooru… I thought we were… gonna talk.” You mumbled as you tried to wriggle out of his grasp. This is why you didn’t like the idea of him coming over. His presence drowns out every ounce of your anger and defiance.

“We are… after I’m done with you.” His remark ends with a cruel kiss. His free hand held your chin as he guided you to open your mouth against his. You tried to fight against him, push him away, but to no avail. You melted in his arms like you always did. Your hand found its way to the nape of his neck, fisting a handful of his hair before you felt him grip your even wrist tighter. The kiss was long and deep as if he was pulling something from deep within you, as if he won’t stop until he’s had his way with you. A whimper escapes your lips as you continued to pull him closer to you. You didn’t understand anything anymore, and you let yourself drown in your need… or so you thought.

He pulls away from the kiss with a smirk playing on his lips, leaving you panting and wanting more. You hated that he relished in knowing that he could make you melt in the best ways with only a single touch or kiss.

“Do you want to continue?” You bit your lip and cursed yourself as the next word escapes your lips.

“Yes.”

It was a never-ending loop. Every time you guys had a problem, he would always make sex do the talking for him. It’s an undeniable fact that it makes your lives easier for the next couple of days, but it won’t take long before the happiness crumbles again, and you’re both back to square one. Sure, people were envious of you for snagging  _ the  _ Tooru Oikawa. But they didn’t know what happened between you both behind closed doors. People were in love with the fact that you both looked so good together… and to be honest, you were not any different. 

You sigh as you laid your head on the table, onto the book you were currently reading. It’s been a few days since then, and Tooru hasn’t bothered contacting you since he left the morning after that rainy afternoon you both shared. When he left, not even a single ounce of his warmth lingered as he shuffled back into his clothes. You tried to sleep through the whole ordeal. He wasn’t particularly loud either, but you heard every little step he made as you curled up under the covers, trying to get the warmth you craved for.

The sudden noise of a chair being pulled across from where you sat made you look up. The familiar black hair and blue eyes filled your line of sight, and you couldn’t help but glance away.

“Why are you here…” Your voice trailed off, tired and remorseful. “And why are you eating in the library?”

“I could say the same thing to you.” He remarks, sipping on his favorite milk box, not giving a care about what you just said. “I’ve heard someone saw Oikawa-san leaving your apartment earlier this week,” he starts, making you flinch. “Did you guys manage to make up?”

“No.” You chuckle sadly. “I wouldn’t be here moping if we did, idiot.”

“Hmmm…” Tobio’s calculating eyes stared at you like there was something he wanted to ask but decided against it at the last minute with a defeated sigh. “Hey, wanna go grab something to eat?”

“I… I’d love to.”

This was something you missed. Whatever Tooru was missing, you found in Tobio. You felt terrible using him like this, but he had a knack for finding you when you needed him the most. He was always there to pick you up from your slumps. Talking with him, spending your time with him, sometimes you could feel your heart waver about the whole thing. Maybe if you just fell genuinely in love with him, your life would be better. He cheered you up and always knew what to do when you were down in the dumps. It wasn’t hard to smile around him either, despite being a man of a few words. In the end, you spent the whole day with him, trying to forget about the man that’s been eating away at your thoughts. 

“Can I… ask you a question?” 

“Hm?” Tobio’s voice pulls you away from your thoughts.

“Are you really trying to get back with him?” He asks as you clung to him as you sat on one of the benches at a local park, holding a sandwich you bought from the nearest convenience store.

“Maybe… maybe not.” You smile, but it doesn’t reach your eyes.

“Oy. What did I tell you about smiling like that?” He chides before he pinches both of your cheeks, and it successfully makes you giggle.

“Tobio! How many times do I have to tell you to stop doing that!” You laugh, and it didn’t take long before his hands traveled to your sides to tickle you. “No! Tobio! Stop it!” You shout in between laughs. As you catch a glimpse of his smiling face, your laughs slowly died down, and you couldn’t help but feel guilty about using this man for your own selfish reasons. You reach out to cup his cheek.

“Tobio I—”

“I know,” was all he said as he placed his hand against yours before kissing the inside of your palm. “I know I’ll never be Oikawa-san… but if anything, use me as you will.”

“I can’t do that every time… or else I’d end up using you up. I don’t want you to be like me.” You looked away. 

“But I—”

“For the both of us, Tobio… please, just stay away from me.”  _ For now, at least,  _ you thought as you left the last bit unsaid. “I’m sorry.” 

As the day ended, you made your way back to your apartment silently. You felt more exhausted than the last few days, and all you wanted to do is just sleep the stress away. As you reach out to open the door, you were surprised to see it unlocked. Your mind instantly knew who was inside. Opening the door, you heard the slight shuffling coming from your bedroom. You made your way quietly and saw your brown-haired lover packing his things in a bag.

“Tooru..?” He must not have noticed your arrival as you saw him flinch at the sound of your voice. “What are you doing?”

“Leaving.” The word echoed and hung in the room heavily. 

“What?”

“I’m leaving.” He repeats before his brown eyes glanced at yours. “Let’s break up.”

“Tooru, what are you saying?” A nervous chuckle escapes you. “You’re not being serious, are you?” You heard him sigh as he packed the last of his shirts into the bag he brought before he stood up to face you. 

“I am.” His eyes were painfully regretful, their usual shine nowhere to be seen. 

“No… No, you’re not.” You say, voice breaking as your hands clung to his shirt. “Please, tell me you’re not.” 

His heart almost melted if he was being honest. Your tear-glazed eyes were nothing compared to the happy ones he managed to sneak a peek when you were out with Tobio earlier. It hurt him to realize that he hasn’t seen you smile or laugh like that since you got together. It was as if he caged you in from your own happiness, and if letting you go would mean getting your smile back, then it was worth it. He loved you, he really did, but love twisted you both in the most grotesque way.

“I’m sorry, Y/N…”

“No!” You pulled at him suddenly. “If you’re really sorry, then let’s work it out! Don’t run away from me, Tooru! Don’t leave me like this!” You scream, you cry, and you hit him with all your frustrations, and he just took it. He just took your little broken self but never moved to pick up the pieces and put you back together.  _ This has to be done,  _ he thought, fighting against every thought that wanted to take you back into his arms. You sniffled into his shoulders as the breakup finally dawns on you. You look up at him, and your eyes met. Your pleading eyes were something he was never able to resist, and this wasn’t any different. As he dips to kiss you one last time, you closed your eyes as his lips touched yours. Tears continued to fall from your eyes even as he breaks away. Their hooded look seemed to pull him back to you as he kissed you once more.

“One more.” He says in a whisper before his lips met yours again. He whispered the words over and over but never stopped until he realized that he had pushed you back onto your bed. Panicked eyes settled on yours, but you only shook your head in response before his head dips in to litter your neck with kisses. His hands slid under your shirt as he pinned you down, fingers tentatively exploring your heated skin as you bit back every moan and whimper that escaped you. 

“Baby, please… Let me hear you.” He implores as one of his hands free your lip, and you let out a shaky breath. Satisfied with your reaction, he continued his slow worship of your body. He slowly lifted your shirt up over your head and his followed not long after. “Look at me?”

You defiantly hesitate, even as he cupped your cheek. Your eyes were red from all your crying, and yet he still found you the most beautiful one of them all. Maybe that’s why you were never meant for him because he only loved you when you were broken.

“I wish I had never given you a chance.” You remark, eyes never meeting his. He lightly chuckles as you still let him pry your bra open. 

“I know.” He mournfully says as the pad of his fingers continued their sensual dance over your body. Featherlight yet tender, it was the gentlest you have ever seen him. You couldn’t help the moan that escapes your lips as he dips in to suck on one of your pink nubs. Each roll of his tongue on the sensitive tip as he pinched the other sent waves of need to your aching cunt. You pressed your thighs together as the need for any sort of friction overwhelmed you. Smirking, one of Tooru’s legs slip between yours and pressed against your core, making you moan as you ground onto him. 

“Do you need me, babe?” His whispers, voice dripping with that velvety confidence as he stopped his onslaught on your nipples. “Give in, and let me spoil you… one last time.” 

Every thought in your mind told you to push him away before you do something you’d regret, but his scent, his voice, his skin against yours felt perfect at the moment. 

“Tooru… I want you. Please… make me feel good.” The words tumbled out of your mouth like a plea. The small o that formed in his mouth had told you everything you needed to know. He wasn’t expecting you to say yes. But seeing as to you didn’t push him away, it was as if all his control was lost.

His lips crashed onto your vehemently. The hunger in his kisses was undeniably hot and feral. His hands traced your skin as yours pulled him closer, deepening the kiss, nails digging into his exposed back. It didn’t take him another moment before he discarded his pants and revealed his hard  cock , hunger imminent in his eyes as he helped you take out yours. The sight of your dripping wet pussy sent a shiver down his spine, making him lick his lips. Blood rushed into your cheeks as you felt vulnerable in his presence, making you look away. He slowly positions himself between your legs, his hot breath tickling your inner thighs.

“Look at me, babe.” He urges as he left soft kisses into your soft flesh. The sight of him in between your thighs was always something to behold. He always looked so pretty, so ravishing that it made you ache as he kissed every part of you down there except the place where you needed him the most.  _ “Good girl.” _

The praise that left his lips made you quiver, and he dove right in to devour you. His tongue lashed at you relentlessly, playing at your engorged clit. Wet noises filled the room, along with your needy whimpers, as you pushed your hips against his tongue even more. 

“F-Fuck… Tooru..! Ah!” All your coherent thoughts seemed to slip away from your grasp as he pushed a digit inside of you… and then, another. He hissed against you as he started to move his fingers in and out.

“So wet… so ready for me, aren’t you?” He mumbles before he goes back to sucking your clit, eliciting a cry from your lips. “But you have to wait a little bit, babe. This time, let’s take our time.” He remarks before he goes back to give your clit kitten licks. His attacks were slow yet sensual, and it was hitting every bit of your weak spots. One of your hands found the top of his head, fisting a handful of his hair as you guided him deeper into you, lighting a fire within you so hot it felt like it was scorching your skin. Desire pooled in your stomach as he continued to devour you. You can feel yourself nearing your orgasm by the second, and just before you reach it, he pulls away with a smirk, wiping away the mixture of saliva and your slick that dripped on his chin. You mewled at the sudden emptiness, eyes pleading and chest heaving as you gazed at him with nothing but need.

“Tooru I—”

“Shh, I know, baby. I know.” He puts a finger up to your lips as he positions himself to your entrance. He lets his tip slide up and down your slit, effectively wetting his throbbing member with your wetness. He cups your cheek, and you lean into his touches almost immediately. “Are you really okay with this?”

Rational thoughts be damned as you wasted no time to answer him. “Please, Tooru.” You whimper his name as you reach out to him.  _ “I need you.” _

The words spurred him on as he slowly sheathed himself into you. The sudden fullness had you gasping for air as he hit your g-spot deep ever so sweetly. You feel yourself clench around him, and he hisses as your tight walls tried to accommodate him. 

_ “Fuck…” _ The word left his lips in a long breathy groan. “Don’t clench around me like that.” He lets out a strained chuckle as he tried to relax. “I want this to last a bit longer—”

But as he looked up at you, he pauses. His jaw-dropping a little as he watched the tears fall on your cheeks. “Hey… Are you okay? Did I hurt you?”

You shake your head as you hurriedly wiped your tears away, but they kept falling from your eyes. “I just… Tooru I—”

“It’s okay. I’m here.” He remarks as he kissed the tears away, pulling you even closer as you stayed as one. You sniffled into his shoulder, burying your face into the crook of his neck. “It’s okay, baby. I’m not going anywhere.”

_ Liar.  _ You wanted to tell him, but you decide to keep the thought in your head. You at least wanted to forget that not even an hour ago, he wanted to leave you. He held you close, and this only encouraged you to pretend that it’s going to be okay.

“Are you okay? Can I… Can I move now, baby?” His voice dripped with pleading as you clung to him helplessly. You slowly nodded as he gently caressed your hair before placing a gentle kiss on your temple. 

His actions were slow and uncertain, away from the typical rash and confident movements you knew. Breathy moans escaped his lips as he claimed you inch by delicious inch. The hunger was definitely there, but it was as if he was trying to cherish every single moment and carving it into memory. 

“Tooru,” You call out as your arms encircled him. “I’m not gonna break.”

You hear him grit his teeth before he slowly but surely picked up the pace. Your moans were getting harder to hold back with every thrust. Skin against skin, your muddled mind could only process how perfect the moment was. How good it felt, how perfect it was to be together again.  You tilt your head back as you felt your insides twitch. Feeling your impending climax, Tooru reaches out to the nape of his neck where you clung to him, nudging you to release one of your hands, and you did, obediently. He didn’t waste any time interlacing your fingers with his. It made the whole thing more intimate than what you both had in mind, but it didn’t matter. At the moment, it didn’t matter. Nothing did. It was just you and Tooru.

“A-Ah..! Ngh… Tooru… Tooru, please I—” You were a babbling mess, and truth be told, you didn’t know what you were begging for. But he seemed to know all too well. His thrusts never wavered as you felt him twitch inside you.

“Fuck. Y/N… babe, I—” At the last minute, he pulls out of you, spilling ropes of white milky hot cum onto your stomach as he groans at the pleasure, as you arched your back and as your walls convulsed around nothing. You feel the wetness pool in between your legs generously, effectively soaking your sheets as you came. As you came down from your high, you peek at him with tired eyes, and you weren’t surprised to see his still erect member.  Drops of cum still spilled from the swollen tip as he tried to steady his breathing. He clicked his tongue and reached out to the nearby drawer, pulling out a packet of a condom and tearing it open with his teeth before slowly rolling it on him.

“Not done yet.” He remarks with a growl before turning you over, your ass in the air, fully exposed to him.

“Tooru, what are you doing?” Your eyes widen like discs as he lined up against your entrance once more. He dips in, his warm chest against your back as he whispered the next words.

“What you want me to do.” A jolt of electricity ran up your back as he slowly pushed his cock back inside you without any warning, earning him a choked gasp from you. His hips rocked back and forth against you without hesitation,  and the sloppy wet sounds that filled the room with each thrust only spurred him on. 

“Tooru wait—”

“I won’t wait.” He growls as his thrusts got rougher and more desperate. You felt his nails dig crescent marks into your sides as he pulled you towards him with every move of his hips.  He hissed in pleasure as he occasionally dips to kiss and nip at your lips or leave bite marks on your neck and back that will definitely last until later. Taking a deep breath, his grip on you faltered, and you earn a moment’s rest, but it didn’t last long. He took advantage of your relaxed state, reaching out to grab both of your arms before he started to slam into you again.

“Tooru! Tooru, mgh… Too good! It feels so good!” You chanted his name like a nameless prayer, a prayer to never let this moment end. “Fuck I—” You bit back the whimpers that tried to escape your throat as you felt yourself quiver once more. Tooru lets out a muffled moan as he buried his face on your shoulder as his movements became more and more erratic. 

“Fuck, you feel so good, babe. I can’t… I can’t last like this..!”

“Please, please, Tooru. Please, just this last time… inside! I want it inside!” You pleaded, even though you fully knew he was using a condom. Your words only incited his desire even more as he pulled you upright, a hand gripping both wrists as the other held your chin.

“Kiss me.” Not even a moment after, his lips crash into yours,  swallowing every muffled mewl that escaped you as he continued to move in and out. You can feel your wetness drip from between your thighs as he releases you from the kiss. “That’s it. Cum for me, baby… Cum for me one last time.” He urges and your body obediently obliged. The pleasure from your orgasm blanked out any thoughts from your mind. You felt your legs tremble as your slick walls continued to clench around him, and yet he continued to piston in and out of you.

“W-Wait, a-ah! Tooru, I—! Mhm!” 

“Draw it out, babe. Don’t let it end. Don’t let it end until I cum..!” It was as if he knew just the right ways to push all your buttons. It didn’t take long before he gave in to his own desires. A low groan escaped his lips as he thrust one last time, and you felt the condom swell with his seed. It wasn’t surprising how he knew exactly how to draw out your orgasm until you were a hot twitching mess until all the strength in you was depleted. After that, you feel him pull out of you, and the last thing you remember is you slipping into unconsciousness.

Throughout the entire night, you had vague dreams of you and Tooru.  The days when you first started dating, a smile on both of your faces and his warm hand on yours. A few times, you could hear running water in the background but paid it no mind as you continued to dream. Slowly but surely, the memories turned sour. The shouting, the fighting, the jealousy, everything just came crashing through, and you wondered where you both went wrong. Now that you thought about it, it was like writing a book with lit matches. Every time you tried to make it right, something would always go wrong.

As the morning sun started to peek behind your curtains, you pulled your covers overhead to hide away from it. A familiar scent seemed to welcome your tired muscles from your sleep, but you didn’t bother turning around to know that the spot beside you was cold and empty. You blink your eyes open slowly before you emerge from the comfort of your covers. You sat up, rubbing the drowsiness from your eyes as you stared at what you wore for the night. It seems like he cleaned you up and changed the sheets. But what surprised you the most was what you wore. It made you think about the what-ifs and the could-have-beens. You tried to make sense of everything, how you ended up where you both were but to no avail. You wished you could have changed something or everything, but even that is too late, and it broke your heart that only one of his shirts was left as a parting gift.

**Author's Note:**

> The longest prompt I've ever written for this challenge... And to think that I wrote this all in one sitting slakdfjalejfiw  
> Also the most detailed smut I've ever written. I dunno what came to me omg but this is one of my fave works so far!  
> Anways, amma stop rambling. Kudos and Comments are welcome! (❁´◡`❁)


End file.
